He Is Kinda Cute
by HatterSaz
Summary: Tsukishima never asked to be this tall. Then again, she never asked for her adorable saviour either... but she's fine with that.


She doesn't know why, nor does she care to look into it. But, one thing she does know, is that she's always towered above everyone else. She knows they talk about her when they think she can't hear them, she's not stupid. But that doesn't mean she has to listen. It's like, if someone picks on you for being short... Except it's because you're tall.

Well, it's not like she cares anyway. Her family has been tall for generations, it's not her fault her genetics essentially made her a giraffe. She liked to call her big brother that to tease him, he always pouted like a child when she did.

Ok yeah, so her personality probably doesn't help. With her resting 'done with everything' face and sour attitude, it's really no wonder that she's left with only one friend. To be honest, she's shocked she has Yamaguchi as a friend. After she unintentionally saved him that one time, he's been stuck to her like glue, and giggling at her teasing remarks. It was... nice... to have another person around.

One day, she sits in the playground, sighing to herself at the quiet under her favourite tree. Yamaguchi was sick today, so he couldn't come. That meant, she was all alone. After having the boy hang around her so much, she had kinda gotten used to it. It felt weird knowing the whole day would be like this.

She closed her eyes to take a nap, and turned her head to the sky. The gentle breeze flowing through her loose plat. An annoyed sound passed through her lips. She would need to cut that soon, it was getting long again.

A minute into her thoughts, the light hitting her eyelids was obstructed, and a frown found it's way to her face. Opening her eyes, she comes face to face with a boy her age. His two buddies stood either side of him. He looked obnoxious, and she could only think of one thing to say.

"Ugh."

The leader of their little pack growled, only adding to her displeasure of speaking to them.

"We haven't even said anything yet!"

Her thin brow raises in question, as if it should be obvious their presence is unwanted. Which, to be fair, it kind of is if you're looking at her face.

"So? Doesn't mean I want you to speak."

She smirks, tilting her head slightly so a ray of light gleams off of her glasses. The boys all growl again, feeling their anger rise. Deciding she wants no part in this, the blonde abandons her place under the tree and heads for the sandbox. And, of course, everyone there fleas in terror.

"Hey, come back here Tsuki-Chan!"

She freezes on the spot. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, is allowed to call her that but Yamaguchi! Her best friend gave her that name because he can't say it properly yet! No one else gets that privilege!

"What did you call me?"

There's an eerie calmness to her voice as she turns to glare down the trio of boys. The three still, slightly scared of the girl in front of them. However, the leader recovers quickly. Admirable, if not stupid.

"What, is your boyfriend the only one allowed to call you 'Tsuki-Chan'?"

His two cronies 'ooh' from beside him, adding a spike to her irritation levels. She remembers these idiots now. They were the ones picking on Yamaguchi when she met him.

"I don't see what he likes about you anyway. You're nothing but a freak!"

He laughs, the other two joining in beside him. A feeling of hurt enters Tsukishima's chest as the word sinks in. It's not her fault. She didn't want this. It's not her fault!

"I-"

"You're a real monster huh?! Hey, monster girl, when are you going back to your home planet?"

The three begin to tease her none stop, the harsh words transforming her anger and irritation into sadness. Her hazel eyes are wide open and staring at them in horror, probably the first time anyone in the playground has ever seen her so uncollected.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

She blinks in surprise as a small boy jumps in front of her, arms outstretched to protect her. The boys stop laughing instantly, scowls taking over their faces instead.

"What are you doing Hinata? I thought you were scared of her?"

The ginger looks away for a moment, blush tainting his cheeks in embarrassment. Tsukishima is ready to say she's fine and tell him to get lost, when he's glaring at the boys again, position hardened in case the other boys make this physical.

"So? I'm scared of everyone because they're all taller than me. Doesn't mean I'm gonna bully them! And you shouldn't either!"

"Wha?"

"Tsukishima-Chan is... Tsukishima-Chan is a person too!"

The boys stare at him with dumbfounded expressions, completely lost for words. Meanwhile, Tsukishima stares at the small boy in awe. A warm, fuzzy feeling enters her chest, and she begins to wonder if this is how Yamaguchi felt. No, this is something more...

"No she's not! Look at her! That's freaky!"

Hinata simply hardens his glare, mind resolute. Huffing in annoyance, the three boys give up and run over to the climbing frame. After a minute of watching them mess on the frame, Hinata shakily collapses to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Scary..."

Tsukishima watches him another few seconds, taking in everything about him. He is small for his age. And his hair is bright orange and all over the place. It reminds Tsukishima of fire, and it makes her face feel warm. A small smile forms on her face, and she takes a few steps forward so she's next to him. He is kinda cute...

"Thanks."

She's still not good with emotions, but maybe her actions will help. As he turns to ask her what she was saying thanks for, she leans down and pecks him on the cheek. He heats up immediately, face bright red as his hand gently touches where her lips had been. Then he's wearing a goofy grin on his face that makes him absolutely adorable.

Humming to herself, Tsukishima decides on something. However, before she can say it out loud, the bell goes and the classes return to their rooms.

* * *

Once it hits time for everyone to do their own work, Tsukishima sees the three morons head over to Hinata. Since the teacher has gone to get more paper, no one is there to tell them to sit down.

When the boys reach the ginger, one of them pushes Hinata off of his chair. With a loud thud, Hinata's butt impacts with the floor, startling the class.

"So, want to tell us what the freak is to you? Oh wait, I know! I bet she's in your little freak club!"

He yells, pulling at Hinata's hair as he does so.

"Ah! Hey!"

A growl erupts from her throat, this being the second time she's been this angry today. Instantly, she marches over to them and swats the offending hand away, again startling the class. Hinata looks up to her with tears in his eyes, his hands holding the sore part of his head. It breaks her heart, and she's ready to kill anyone who makes her angrier.

"What, couldn't beat a girl so you go for the weak? Pfft, pathetic."

Hinata looks a little hurt at her words, but doesn't protest. She would like to think he knows her plan, but that might be a stretch. It worked though, as the three boys turned to glare at her, their entire attention away from Hinata.

An idea strikes, and she can't help the mocking grin that takes over her face. Though, she has to physically make it mocking, otherwise they would question why she's smiling to herself like she just saw a kitten.

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to stop picking on my boyfriend."

She stated as much of a monotone voice as possible. Everyone in the class stilled, their eyes wide and mouths open. Nodding in satisfaction, Tsukishima pushed the boys aside and sat next to Hinata, who was looking just as shocked as the rest of them. That was fine though, he would be a blushing mess in a second, and that would be fun.

As she plucked a new piece of paper from the stack on Hinata's table, and a pen to work with, the teacher reentered the class. She looked past the stacks of paper and frowned at the sight.

"Alright boys, sit down. Just because I'm gone for a few minutes doesn't mean you can slack off."

The boys go back to their table in breakneck speeds, making the teacher nod in satisfaction. She walks to her desk and places the new paper pile on it, sighing in relief when her arms break free. Then she looks around the class, noting Tsukishima's new seat. Her brow raises in question, but she assumes it's loneliness due to a sick Yamaguchi, and shrugs it off.

Back at Hinata's table, the ginger has flushed red like Tsukishima predicted, and has began fidgeting with his hands. He casts her shy glances every few seconds as she works, causing a smile to quirk her lips up. Then, after a couple of minutes, he finally asks.

"Did you mean... what you said...?"

His blush somehow darkened, intriguing the blonde. Surely he couldn't get any darker than that, right?

"Yeah, why not? I mean, you did protect me. And, you are pretty cute."

She smirked, the expression widening when Hinata darkened yet again.

"Oh... Ok then..."

The goofy grin is back, and she feels pride well up in her chest for some reason. Maybe that decision wasn't so bad after all...

Glancing sideways for a second, Tsukishima leans over and pecks Hinata on the cheek again. As if it was all too much, steam erupts from his ears and his entire head turns bright red. A huff of amusement passes her smirking lips and she decides, yes, not a bad decision at all.


End file.
